


Woke Up From A Dream

by sxldato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anesthesia, Comforting Dean Winchester, Dentists, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxldato/pseuds/sxldato
Summary: Season 4. Sam gets his wisdom teeth out and says some things while he’s coming out of anesthesia.





	Woke Up From A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Dentists bingo square  
> this is definitely like.... one of my weaker pieces, this square was difficult to work with

Sam had complained of an ache in his jaw for the past week. Dean fed him Advil and bought frozen peas for Sam to hold against his cheek because they were on the road in the middle of a case, and there wasn’t else much to do. 

Then Sam woke Dean up in the middle of the night and told him the pain was at a seven on a one-to-ten scale. A Winchester’s seven was a normal person’s ten, which meant Dean threw their stuff into the car and tucked Sam into the passenger seat. 

“You’re alright, kiddo,” Dean said. He tried his best to soothe a groaning Sam while keeping his eyes on the road. The hospital was blessedly nearby.

A team of nurses and a surgeon took Sam in, knocked him out, and yanked his wisdom teeth. Dean felt a little guilty that he’d brushed Sam off. If something hurt enough for Sam to speak up about it, there was a problem; Dean should have known better. It was just that their teeth weren’t much of a focus; if it wasn’t lethal, it wasn’t on their radar. 

Sam came out of surgery doped up with a mouth full of gauze, his cheeks swollen and bruised. Dean took a photo of Sam’s sleeping face with his phone to show him later. They’d be laughing about this soon. Anything that didn’t kill them was funny. 

Sam stirred and Dean shoved his phone into his back pocket. 

“Sam?" 

Sam squinted at him, drugged out and dazed. “Dean?” He sounded like he didn’t quite believe it. 

“Yeah, buddy, it’s me. You okay?” 

Dean wasn’t sure what he’d expected; Sam cursing him out a little for not listening, maybe, or drunken ramblings about their hunt. He hadn’t prepared for Sam’s eyes to fill with tears. 

“Sammy, what’s wrong?” Dean wondered if he should call a nurse. "What hurts?”

Sam wrapped clumsy fingers around Dean’s sleeve like Dean would be taken away if he didn’t hold on. 

“You… you died,” he slurred, sending Dean’s heart crashing down into the bowl of his hips. 

“I’ve been topside for months, dude,” Dean said. He wiped Sam’s tears away with the cuff of his shirt. “Cas pulled me out and I came back, remember?" 

"You died,” Sam repeated, Dean’s words not registering in the slightest. The gauze packed into his mouth muffled his voice, and it would’ve been funny if Sam hadn’t been so upset. “I couldn’t save you, I couldn’t do it." 

"It’s okay,” Dean promised. “It’s all okay now, Sammy, I swear." 

"I tried so hard…" 

"You don’t have to worry about it anymore. I’m here." 

”… You are?“ Sam reached for Dean’s face and touched his cheek, feeling to see if he was really there. 

“A hundred percent. Good as new." 

"And you– you’re not mad at me?" 

“Why would I be mad at you?” Dean asked, even though he was sure he didn’t want to find out what Sam would say about that.

“Cause I couldn’t do it,” Sam said, desperation in his tone. “I wanted to look out for you and… and take care of you… Like you do for me." 

"Sammy, it was Hell. I didn’t expect you to bring me back. It took Cas and a garrison of other angels to get me out, you know." 

"But I should’ve…” Sam trailed off, getting lost in the pattern of Dean’s shirt, still holding tight to Dean’s sleeve. 

Dean hoped this was the side effects of the drugs and nothing more. He couldn’t stand the idea that Sam was beating himself up about this on the inside. If he was, Dean would set the record straight as soon as they got out of there. 

“You’re high as a kite and you’re not thinking right,” Dean said, more as a reassurance to himself than to Sam. “Try and get some rest." 

Sam’s brows furrowed. "You won’t leave?”

God, this kid was killing him. “I’m staying right here,” he said. 

Sam’s eyes fluttered shut, and Dean let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.


End file.
